ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
PK: KH III Cutscene 8
(With Derek and his friends) Buster: Well, our cover is blown. Brain: Violet now knows that Becky is WordGirl. And now that just caused their friendship to be a disaster. Derek: (in angry tears) Their friendship can't end like this! Violet should have accepted that and remain being friends with Becky, but now she's heartbroken when she found out about Becky's biggest secret ever! Brain: Calm down, Derek. Buster: Don't let that stop you from being strong enough to defeat Master Xehanort. (Derek then realizes that, and then he looks at the charm given to him by Katie, and have flashbacks about their childhood, and then we got back to the present day) Derek: Katie. Buster and Brain: Derek? Derek: (smiles) You're right. So what if Violet found out Becky's WorGirl. They can still be friends no matter what secret they kept. Buster: That's the Derek we know. Brain: And like! Derek: Now let's go find Becky and Bob! Buster and Brain: Yeah! (Scene changes to school playground.) (Becky and Bob are on the swings. TJ and Johnson run by. Becky sadly looks up at Violet, who is sitting alone on the see-saw.) Derek: (voice) Becky! Bob! (Becky sees Derek, Brain, and Buster coming toward them, as Violet sees them going to Becky) Becky: Leave me alone, you guys. I'm not in the mood to talk right now. Derek: Come on Becky, you got pull yourself together. So, Violet found out that you're WordGirl. So what. But we all know something that she doesn't know. That you're still Becky Botsford. (puts his hand on his heart) In here, in your heart. And that's what counts. You're still Becky, no matter if you're WordGirl not. Becky: (to Derek) You know what? You're right. This is ridiculous. Sure, I’m WordGirl… but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m still me! And Violet is still my friend! (stands up) My BEST friend! Buster: Now that's the spirit, Becky! Becky: If I just talk to her, I’m positive we can resolve-- ???: Resolve what? Derek: Huh?! (Then a man appears out of the dark portal) Man: Oh wow! Very nice, full marks Brain: Go away! Buster: No Organization! Derek: You're Xigbar! Xigbar: All this alturism is given me the warm and fuzzies. So then, does having a heart of light come with an extremely good insurance policy? Derek: Just say what you mean! Xigbar: Oh, but I did though. No good will ever come from putting other people first. Becky: I was able to save my friends' life because I can't let them get hurt! Xigbar: Because you got friends in high places you mean. Tricks like that don't fly for your average joe. Derek: What do you know, you weren't even there! If you were, you admire Becky's courage. Xigbar: I don't admire one guy leaping into chaos for someone to know their secrets. You all just lining up to lose out. Breaking others' hearts to find out your secret. Oh, and you can spare me the usuall party line. Yes, hearts are powerful when they're connected. But if you put too much of that power in place, some of those hearts might start breaking. Still Derek, that doesn't mean you should change. Accept the powers you'd given. Find the hearts joined to yours. Derek: Why would I take advise from you?! Xigbar: As if. You don't have any choice but to follow a trial of bread crumbs. And at the end, you'll finally realize what destiny has in store for you. In fact, your reward might be right around the corner. You're so close! (laughs as he walks away to a portal and disappears) Derek: Hearts breaking? Who's hearts? Becky: Derek, don't let him bother you. He's trying to get under your skin because he thinks he can. But we'll prove him wrong. We'll show that our courage hasn't been for nothing. Derek: You're right. Buster: Yeah, besides, we're already prove enough. Brain: We're a team! When we're together, we can do anything! Derek: Yeah! (Suddenly Exposition Guy shows up, and sits on the other end of the see-saw.) Exposition Guy: He-e-elp! There’s a girl I don’t recognize, and she’s wrecking stuff! Wait-- is this the police station? Violet: (with a frown) No! This is a playground… (looks over at Becky, Derek, Brain, and Buster) … of deception and betrayal! (Becky slumps over.) The police station is over there. Exposition Guy: Oh. Okay! (He jumps off the see-saw, sending Violet to the ground.) Derek: We'll talk to Violet later. Becky: Right now, we have other problems? Buster: Could it be Granny, or Eileen? Brain: Whoever it is, we're going to stop her. Derek: Right. (They run off) (Violet looks over at the swings and sees that Becky and Bob are gone.) Derek: What reward?